The present invention relates to deterring entry of birds to spaces where their presence can be causative of damage to property or possible harm and annoyance to persons therein and, refers more particularly to a device which establishes a bird incursion deterring magnetic field at a space.
Bird presence in certain spaces such as agricultural fields, environs of dwellings, parks, commercial areas and certain industrial sites can be undesirable for numbers of reasons. For example, birds can feed on agricultural plants to the destruction or harm of plant growth. Birds at spaces where people gather such as parks, commerce centers and outdoor meeting places often are unwelcome visitors with regard to leavings which can strike people, stain automobiles and create unsightly appearance on buildings. Also, there are occasions when the presence of birds can be an annoyance to people engaged in relaxation pursuits at and about a dwelling, recreational area and the like.
Ways and means of dealing with this problem are known. In my earlier filed laid open Japanese U.M. applications 1-146881 and 4-650086, there is disclosed use of magnets to establish a magnetic field at spaces to be protected from bird intrusion, these being, for example, hemispherical magnets hung from ropes erected near spaces to be protected. These magnets are utilized in line with the understanding that magnetic field presence of a certain value can create a discomforting physiological response in birds moving into the orbit or influence of the field and such that a bird thus discomforted will fly off to escape the discomfort effect.
The magnet use described in these applications is that where numbers of the magnets are mounted at fixed locations in pattern thought to best provide field coverage for a given space. The numbers of magnets needed can be high for the purpose sought and thus can in instances represent bothersome interference with a person's quite enjoyment especially when used, for example, on a terrace or balcony of a dwelling.
It is because of disadvantages as noted above, that more effective and efficient use of these devices be provided, e.g., reduce the magnet numbers needed while enlarging the effectiveness of the magnets that are used.